Knowing the Truth
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU continuation of "Back Talk." After the fateful massage, Daphne is left confused and alone. But her heart has less trouble figuring it out than she expected. One-shot.


The more Daphne looked at Dr. Crane, the more she knew it was true. It had to be. Ever since the older Dr. Crane had told her that his brother was crazy about her, she'd been remembering their many encounters throughout the years. The signs were all there. But now, as she sat here at a birthday party for her boss, she saw the truth right in front of her. Though his father and brother kept trying to engage him in conversation, Niles' eyes rarely left hers. The whole thing was making Daphne very nervous. What was she supposed to do with this knowledge?

"Earth to Daphne!"

The sound of her name brought Daphne's mind to the present. "What is it, Dr. Crane? I'm sorry, I'm just a bit distracted."

"I was going to ask if you wanted another piece of cake. Otherwise, I'll eat it. Birthday boy's prerogative!"

"Go ahead. I'm afraid I'm not very hungry at the moment."

Niles could not help himself. He reached across the table to take hold of her hand. "Daphne, are you all right?"

Daphne gasped at the gentle way he squeezed her hand. "Yes...I mean...no. I think I have a headache. I'm sorry for ruining your birthday party, Dr. Crane, but I think I'd better go lie down."

"Oh, that's all right, Daphne. I think the party's just about over anyway. See you in the morning." Frasier smiled at her. Ever since his realization of how Daphne's impending marriage would change things, he'd vowed to treat her as a member of the family. It was the least she deserved for all she'd done for him over the years.

"Goodnight, Mr. Crane. Dr. Crane." Daphne only held his gaze for a second before turning around and walking back toward her room.

Niles' heart broke as he watched her leave. Despite her assurance that she merely had a headache, he knew she was troubled by something else. Before he even realized what he was doing, Niles got up and began cautiously following her. Luckily, Frasier was too busy devouring his cake to notice, while Martin was playing with Eddie. "Daphne?" Niles whispered her name, hoping not to startle her.

Daphne nearly jumped at the sound of her name. "Dr. Crane!"

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just wondering if you needed anything."

_It's just like him to be so concerned about me_, she thought. Only now she knew why. The whole thing scared her. "No..." She prayed he wouldn't come near her. All she wanted right now was to be alone.

Taking a deep breath, Niles stepped a little closer. "Daphne, is something bothering you?"

For a moment, Daphne considered lying yet again. But she could tell that Dr. Crane would persist. Perhaps getting it out into the open would help. "It's about your brother." For reasons she couldn't understand, she felt tears in her eyes. Within seconds, his arms were around her.

"Did Frasier say something to you? I know he's been rather difficult, with his back pains lately."

Daphne shook her head, knowing she couldn't speak. How was she supposed to make up her mind how she felt if Dr. Crane was going to treat her this way? After all, what would Donny think?

Niles enjoyed the feeling of holding his angel in his arms. He rubbed her back gently, hoping to soothe her enough that she would tell him what was on her mind. "Oh, Daphne, I hate seeing you like this."

"I know. And that's the problem."

"What is?" Niles asked, now pulling himself out of the embrace. This wasn't making any sense.

"Well, yesterday, I heard your brother talking about how he loves me, and how he'll miss me when I'm gone. You know, after I marry Donny."

Niles felt an ache in his chest at the mention of her fiancee. "Go on."

"I thought he meant he was _in_ love with me. But when I asked your father about it, he said he already knew, and that it had gone on for six years. Well, then I didn't know what to do. And then your brother asked me to give him a mass-age in his room!"

Daphne once again began to sob, so Niles took her in his arms a second time. "Sh, it's OK. You'll feel better once you let it out."

"OK." Daphne suddenly realized how safe she felt in his arms. "Well, your brother explained that he meant that he loved me, not that he _loved_ me. But then I wondered, what did your father mean about it going on for six years? I asked your brother, and he told me."

"Frasier told you what?" But as soon as he asked the question, he realized he already knew the answer. "Oh. Um...well, what did you think about...what he told you?"

Daphne couldn't resist smiling at his nervous expression. "I don't know, Dr. Crane. I honestly don't. I'm sorry."

Niles brushed a tear from her cheek. "That's all right. You don't have to do anything. Unless you want to."

"I love Donny. Or at least I think I do. But I've been thinking about you lately. And now I'm so confused. Donny's a sweet man, but he doesn't know me as well as you do. I mean, you're the one who's been watching me all this time. How can I just ignore that?"

As he looked into her eyes, Niles saw that they were somehow different now. _It's because she knows_, he thought. But he felt himself getting lost in them just as he always had. "Daphne, I've wanted to be with you since the first moment I saw you. I can't deny that. But I also can't make up your mind for you. Whatever you decide, I just hope that we can still be friends. I hope you know that I'll never forget you." He kissed her forehead.

Daphne was confused. Why was he acting as though he had to say goodbye? "Dr. Crane...Niles. I'm not going anywhere."

Niles breathed a blissful sigh at the sound of his name on her lips. "Well, you _are_ an engaged woman. You obviously have feelings for Donny, so I thought I'd make things easier for you by making a graceful exit. I hope you'll be happy together."

"But I don't think I want that. I think, if I loved Donny the way I should, this wouldn't be tearing me up like this. I already had a vision telling me not to marry him. What if this is another sign?"

Suddenly, Niles felt his pulse racing. "Daphne, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Daphne considered the question for a moment before answering. There was an awful lot at stake here. Her future, Donny's, Dr. Crane's. Not to mention her relationships with the other Dr. Crane and his father. But even as her mind weighed all the factors, Daphne's heart had already decided. She looked down at her ring finger. Suddenly, the stone which sat there, and the proposal it represented, didn't look quite the same any more. How could she even think of marrying Donny, when her heart seemed to be steering her in a completely different direction? Very solemnly, she removed the ring from her hand. "Could you give me a ride? I think I need to see Donny."

Niles embraced her more tightly than before. "Of course, Daphne. I would do anything for you. You know that."

Daphne smiled. She knew what she had to do now, and she knew without a doubt it wouldn't be easy. But she was sure of one thing. Niles Crane loved her completely. As long as she could look into his eyes, and into his heart, she knew she would always be safe.

**The End**


End file.
